Thin film circuits are widely used in the electronics industry and have become a predominant technology in flat panel display applications. Generally, thin film circuits are layered structures comprising regions of electrically conducting, semiconducting, and/or insulating layers deposited on a substrate. In a typical structure, two layers of conducting or semiconducting material are separated by a layer of an insulating dielectric. When a connection is desired between the separated layers, the insulator is removed in the connection region and a via is formed which electrically connects the two layers. The electrical and mechanical properties of the interconnecting via depend on the properties of the separated layers as well as the materials and processes used to form the via.
In some circumstances, it is advantageous to deposit a metallization layer so that the electrodes for various circuit components are initially electrically connected. Such a process serves to facilitate a subsequent fabrication step that involves all the interconnected components, such as anodization of the metallization layer. After anodization and/or other processing steps, the interconnected components may be electrically disconnected on the metallization layer.
It is desirable to improve processes for fabricating thin film circuits, including forming circuit connections and/or disconnections, to enhance circuit performance and to reduce the cost of fabrication. The present invention fulfils these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art.